Kushina wants to know!
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke haven't told their parents about their dating, so what happens when Kushina gets to know Naruto is dating someone and wants to meet this guy? Family drama and fangirl squeezing! Yaoi. Sasunaru. High School fic. One Shot.


**(I wrote this in like an hour so I'm sorry if it has mistakes.**

**Idea for this came from my drabble collection...)**

**Rated T just to be sure**

**YAOI warning**

**Summary:**

**Naruto and Sasuke haven't told their parents about their dating, so what happens when Kushina gets to know Naruto is dating someone and wants to meet this guy? Family drama and Fan girl squeezing! Yaoi. Sasunaru.**

* * *

**Mother wants to know**

Naruto opened the door and entered his home. He took off his shoes and looked around.

"Tadaima!"

"Finally! It shouldn't take you so long to come home from school, Naruto!" Kushina shouted angrily from the kitchen. "Come here Naruto, we need to talk!"

Naruto had no idea what had got his mother so angry but he surely didn't want her to get even madder and so he obeyed. In the kitchen he saw his big brother Kyuubi. Naruto sat beside him.

"Why are we in trouble?" He asked with a whisper.

"I'm not, but you're. I accidentally mentioned that you've been dating someone for over a month." Kyuubi whispered back.

"What? That's it? Why is she so angry?" Naruto said with his normal voice now.

"I'm angry because you haven't brought him to meet me!" Kushina yelled and glared at his son, arms crossed.

"But we-"

"But nothing! If that boy isn't here tomorrow I'm not responsible to the horrors that will happen to you." Kushina said with her murder voice which got Naruto to squeak. Naruto was definitely forced to bring his boyfriend home.

**Next Afternoon**

"Hello!"

"Sasuke is it you?" Boys heard Kushina's voice from the kitchen. Looks like she spends a lot time in there. Kushina walked to greed the boys that just got there from school.

"Hi honey" She gave Sasuke a kiss on the fore head. "Welcome home dear." She gave a kiss to her son too. Both boys blushed a little.

"Mom..."

"Ehehe. Are you boys hungry? I was just making dinner, would you come help me with it?" She asked with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke followed her back to the kitchen. There Kushina talked so that only Naruto could hear.

"So I assume your date is coming here later? Hmm?" She whispered this with a smile but Naruto noticed how her eyes were cold as ice.

"Ymm... About that..." Naruto started with scratching the back of his neck.

"Yees?" Kushina's eyes glared so murderously at Naruto that he almost peed in his pants.

"H-he's g-got a-a fever so he co-couldn't co-come." The way he stuttered almost reminded him of his friend Hinata.

"Fever? Oh, well, I guess it can't be helped then..." Kushina's changed voice startled Naruto. She was pouting and didn't look scary at all anymore!

"A-are you okay mom?"

"Yeah I'm just disappointed. I thought I could get to see your date, that's all..." Kushina said sadly.

Naruto almost wanted to say that he would let her meet him, almost. Naruto hated seeing his mother looking like this. But telling her who his date was, was really scaring Naruto too much. He had no idea how her mother would react. Naruto would jump off the cliff before telling!

"Naruto, are you just gonna stand there or help me?" Naruto heard Sasuke asking him.

"Eh what? Oh, yeah I'll... I'll just go to bathroom first." Sasuke looked at him with lifted eyebrow. When Naruto only disappeared, Sasuke went back helping Kushina.

"Sasuke you sure are a sweet boy. You're like an own son to me!" She said smiling.

"Well I do spend a lot of time in your house..." Sasuke said a little awkward.

"Oh I don't mind! Like I said, you're like my own son. But Sasuke tell me, is Naruto dating someone right now?"

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"He's... He has dated someone for a while now..." Sasuke said and made sure not to look in Kushina's eyes.

"Really? Have you met him?"

"Yh... Kinda."

"Can you tell me what's he like?"

"Like? Well he... Well he has dark hair."

"I knew it! Naruto always dates guys with dark hair!"

"I guess." Sasuke tried to keep jealousy out of his voice as he thought about the other boys Naruto had dated.

"What else?" Kushina asked with a creepy face. Sasuke wondered what she was thinking about.

"He's in the same school as Naruto, about same age, plays football and he has good grades."

"Wow, he sure sounds impressing! Is he good looking?" Kushina asked with a wink.

"Are you talking about me? Mom you know I'm fricking gorgeous." Kyuubi said smirking as he walked in to the kitchen.

"No honey, we were talking about Naruto' boyfriend." Kushina said.

"Oh. I'm quite impressed that they finally told you. I mean, Sasuke is like a part of the family already, and now that he's dating with Naruto, he _is_ part of the family!" Kyuubi said. Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes and Kushina tripped the pan she had in her hand.

"What's going on?" Naruto just walked back to the room only to see the chocked expressions on everyone's faces'.

"WHY NO ONE TOLD ME IT WAS SASUKE?"

"YOU DIDN'T KNOW?"

"NO I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"YOU TOLD HER, KYUUBI?"

"NARUTO, YOU..." Kushina's eyes seemed like they had flames in them. Naruto hid behind Sasuke's back who looked like a ghost had went through him.

"SASUKE? IT WAS SASUKE? YOU... BOTH... ARE... SO..." Naruto and Sasuke were sure this was the end and closed their eyes, waiting for the explosion.

"CUUUUUUTE!" Kushina squeezed and hugged the boys really tight.

"Mo-mom I can't-"

"-Breath!" Sasuke ended Naruto's sentence when Naruto was already turning blue.

"Oh I'm sorry boys!" Kushina said and let go. "You two are just soo cute! You have to tell me! Who made the first move? Have you already done it? Which one of you tops? Omg! I wanna see you two kiss! Blabla..."

Naruto made a mental note to kill Kyuubi for getting him in this situation.

* * *

**Please Review =)**


End file.
